Nameless Pierrot
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: Capítulo II:"Está bien, está bien. Esto no me duele, para nada. Tú solamente tienes que seguir riendo para mí. Está bien, está bien…Yo, quién hace caídas torpes, soy tan sólo un payaso balanceándose sobre una pelota dentro de éste pequeño Circo." Kise x Kuroko/Aomine x Kuroko/Aomine x Kuroko x Kise-AU
1. Chapter 1

Cómo nota principal...No sé si ustedes conoscan la canción de "PIERROT" de Vocaloid (Hatsune Miku); bueno, éste FanFic (el cual creo a lo mucho que durará un alrededor d capítulos) está basado en esa canción ;-; La encontré el día de hoy, con la hermosa versión de Senka TwT Y honestamente, no importó las veces que viera ese maldito video, hubo dos veces en que me sacó una que otra lágrima u/u Sí, soy una maldita nena...(?)

Me gustaría recoméndarles ver el video o escuchar esa canción con la versión de Senka...está en Youtube! xD Bueno, espero y esto resulte en algo de su agrado...ya que, en algo, intenté cambiar mi narración e.e;

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra propiedad; la imagen que se usó de portada tampoco nos pertenece, todo crédito hacia sus respectivos dueños. Los Lyrics que se usaron para éste FanFic tampoco son de Nuestra propiedad.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**AU**

* * *

Como cualquier otro día, él se encontraba ahí.

Su máscara en el lugar indicado; esa gran sonrisa más que pintada sobre ese extraño material que ni con sus propios ojos sabría decir; saltando, realizando acrobacias que siempre resultaban más que del agrado de la audiencia, ésta al final siempre entregándole una ola de ovación. Y al final, como todos los días, el desaparecía de la misma forma. Silencioso, como el payaso sin nombre que era…

**~Nameless Pierrot~**

**I**

_"Está bien, está bien. Yo, quién juega a ser un tonto,  
soy tan sólo un Payaso sin Nombre dentro de éste pequeño Circo."_

La fuerte brisa del viento le resultaba en algo molesta, deseando de momento más que nada el cerrar esa ventana que alguien, tras haberse adentrado a su habitación, había abierto. Estaba seguro que de no haber sido por ese molesto viento el seguiría más que dormido, disfrutando de esa cálida sensación que las sabanas de su cama creaban alrededor de su cuerpo, él infantilmente tomándolas para envolver aún más su pequeño cuerpo.

Pero, para su gran desgracia, ya no podía verse capaz de conciliar el sueño.

No sólo había sido el viento lo que había irrumpido en su tranquila siesta, sino también todos esos ruidos de personas que se comenzaban a adentrar por la ventana. Sonaban muy felices, aquellas personas que se encontraban entre las calles del mercado de la ciudad.

Un tanto aflojerado y sin mucho deseo dé, intentó el tomar asiento por sobre su cama. Sus azulados cabellos cayeron por sobre su frente, irrumpiendo un poco en su campo visual y de la misma forma en que se sentó, intentó acomodar ese otro problema; no importaba los métodos que había en el pasado utilizado para no despertar a diario con una horrible cabellera que al final era más que difícil de domar, todos y cada uno de sus intentos había sido más que inútiles, fallando como siempre.

Después de ciertos minutos—los cuales para él habían resultado más que eternos—una sonrisa se encontró adornando sus pálidas facciones. El problema había sido solucionado. Moviéndose por sobre las blancas sabanas abandonó su cama, sus pies desnudos tocando el frío suelo de madera, haciéndole ligeramente temblar. El verano ya había desde hace mucho terminado, ese templado clima de otoño gobernando sobre el lugar. Y a pesar de que el invierno todavía estaba muy lejos de llegar, el frío que sentía podía ser considerado como uno de aquellos días, no entendiendo en mucho su maldito termostato.

Alzando sus brazos, estiró su cuerpo; el crujir de uno que otro de sus huesos de la espalda hizo eco dentro de la habitación, sus labios soltando un placentero gemido. No recordaba las horas en que el día de ayer se la había pasado frente a su escritorio arreglando esos relojes que sus familiares y amigos le habían encargado, percatándose de que lo que ahora realmente necesitaba era un masaje.

Dejando sus brazos caer a sus costados, se encaminó a donde esa molesta ventada se encontraba, sus azulados ojos observando con cierto interés el fuerte movimiento de las cortinas ante lo fuerte de la brisa. Una vez frente a ésta dejó sus codos caer por sobre el borde de madera, su atención ahora perdiéndose en aquellos felices gritos que la gente creaba. Mujeres parecían gritar mientras que los niños reían con todo su corazón.

Ese sonido había atraído una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos buscando ese lugar; o mejor dicho, a eso que se encontraba creando tan energética y animada atmosfera a tan temprana hora de la mañana.

Y ahí se encontraba el causante.

Rodeado de muchas personas—niños, mujeres, señores—se encontraba un payaso. Éste giraba, saltaba o realizaba alguna acrobacia que ante los ojos de cualquier espectador parecía más que difícil, resultando pan comido para el mismo ejecutante. Esos rubios cabellos que se encontraban medio ocultos bajo un morado sobrero se movían al mismo tiempo de su cuerpo, el viento pareciendo más que inexistente; bueno, si se ponía a pensar un poco respecto a ello, el miso viento parecía haberse fusionado con ese joven payaso, haciendo ahora todos y cada uno de sus movimientos más que asombrosos.

Y Kuroko Tetsuya ahora se veía más que perdido en su espectáculo.

De todo ese tiempo que llevaba viviendo dentro de esa casucha de segunda, jamás le había tocado ver a ese payaso en esa zona. Aunque quizá jamás se dio cuenta de que esa persona siquiera existía, recordando que era rara la vez en que dejaba su atención en algún punto en particular por un largo transcurso de tiempo. Pero claramente, ésta vez, ese rubio payaso bien se había ganado su atención.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta de ello, un nuevo truco comenzaba a ser efectuado.

Parado sobre una gran y redonda pelota rojiza, el payaso maniobró todo su peso sobre ésta, sus manos ahora más que ocupadas con otras pelotas mucho más pequeñas, realizando malabares. Ese truco, en sus ojos, parecía demasiado difícil; pero el payaso, con esa sonriente máscara en rostro, parecía disfrutar de su acto.

Los niños aplaudían, gritándole al payaso por realizar algún nuevo truco mientras se encontraba sobre esa gran pelota. El payaso pareció haber girado su rostro a donde la voz de ese niño había sido escuchada, quitando toda atención sobre esas pequeñas pelotitas que giraban por sobre su cabeza. Y de un momento a otro, el payaso cayó al suelo.

Pequeños gritos sorpresivos fueron escuchados alrededor de la zona, niños quedando más que callados tras haber visto a esa persona que les había hecho reír con todo su corazón ahora completamente tumbado sobre el frío asfalto. Pero el payaso se puso de pie casi al instante, sus brazos alzados al cielo como si en realidad eso había sido su idea desde un principio. Después de uno que otro segundo una de sus manos se cerró en puño, burlonamente ésta golpeando un lado de su cabeza como si el mismo se estuviera reprimiendo ante su error.

Fue casi mágico, pero esa audiencia que había quedado más que silenciada ante ese supuesto error nuevamente se encontraba soltando fuertes carcajadas, aplaudiendo con toda ese energía que tenían el maravilloso acto del rubio payaso.

Kuroko también aplaudió.

A pesar de no encontrarse entre ese multitud, desde su ventada le aplaudió. Siéndose en algo honesto, su repentina caída también le había dejado sin palabras, por un momento casi olvidando la acción de respirar. Realmente no comprendía ese sentimiento que de un momento a otro le había llenado; ya sea terror o simplemente preocupación, no lo entendía. Sobre todo, cuando el payaso volvió a ponerse de pie, un suspiro se vio abandonando sus labios, su expresión relajándose completamente.

Hasta el momento, su mañana se encontraba siendo más que extraña.

Una reverencia por aquí; otra reverencia por allá. Un simple acto, y como si se tratase de un nuevo truco más, el payaso había desaparecido.

A los segundos esa gran multitud que se había creado alrededor del rubio payaso comenzó a desaparecer, cada quién volviendo a retomar su camino inicial. Los niños seguían más que emocionados ante esos actos que acaban de ser espectadores, estos intentando llamar la atención de sus madres mientras que con sus pequeñas manos intentaban imitar la forma en que ese payaso había maniobrado las pequeñas pelotitas.

Esa vista era más que increíble, podía llegar a admitir.

-¡Oi, Tetsu!

Esa voz que de un momento a otro se había adentrado a su habitación le había sacado completamente de ese pequeño transe que le había dejado la actuación del payaso, un tanto sobresaltado volteando a ver por sobre su hombro a esa persona que repentinamente había invadido sin permiso alguno a su habitación.

-¿Sucede algo, Aomine-kun?- dijo suavemente, esperando así no mostrar esa pequeña molestia que sentía.

El moreno pareció un tanto irritado ante su forma de responder, éste chasqueando de la misma forma su lengua. –Tenemos trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

Kuroko le miró, parpadeando consecutivamente dejando así las palabras entrar en su cabeza. Bueno, eso era algo que realmente no había importado durante el tiempo en que estuvo dormido y mucho menos cuando su atención se encontró más que absorbida por ese payaso; en otras palabras, se había olvidado completamente de eso.

-Bajo en cinco minutos.- anunció, cerrando instantáneamente tanto su ventana como las cortinas, encaminándose de manera apresurada a ese mueble en que sus prendas se encontraban guardadas.

Aomine no dijo nada ante su comentario, saliendo de la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación con un fuerte golpe.

Mientras sacaba sus prendas de vestir de entre los cajones del mueble, lo único que Kuroko podía pensar, era en ese deseo de poder volver a ver una actuación de ese payaso.

* * *

**N/A:**

Quizá resulte en algo obvio sobre quién es ese payaso...Igual, tarde o temprano lo sabrán, así que iré diciendo de aquí la pareja en que escribiré: **Kise x Kuroko**; tomé mi tiempo decidiendo sobre qué personajes serían perfectos para estos papeles, y honestamente, creo que Kise y Kuroko fueron los más adecudados.

No sé ustedes. Si vieron el video y lo consideraron...me gustaría saber su opinión c: (?)

Gracias por haber leído...estoy tan asdfda (?) que quizá me ponga a de ya a escribir la segunda parte ;-;

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra propiedad; los Lyrics que se usaron tampoco nos pertenecen, estos siendo de la canción "PIERROT" de Vocaloid.**

* * *

**~Nameless Pierrot~**

**II**

"_Está bien, está bien. Esto no me duele, para nada.  
Tú solamente tienes que seguir riendo para mí. Está bien, está bien…  
…Yo, quién hace caídas torpes, soy tan sólo un payaso balanceándose sobre una pelota dentro de éste pequeño Circo."_

Con manos dentro de sus bolsillos y corbata ligeramente desarreglada, se encontraba caminando por entre las concurridas calles de la ciudad acompañado de su amigo, Aomine. El trabajo que había realizado no les había llevado más de dos horas, teniendo así el resto del día libre.

Kuroko no deseaba el regresar a esa casa nomás para volverse a tirar sobre su cama y dormir, sintiendo ahora ciertas ganas de ir caminando por ahí a ver qué tipo de cosas sorprendentes pudiera encontrarse en el camino; y aunque sabía que esas palabras solo eran una excusa, no lo podía evitar. Quería verle. De eso estaba más que seguro, siendo esa la razón principal por la cual nuevamente se encontraba transitando por entre las calles del mercado.

A sus costados, escuchó al moreno soltar un largo y audible bostezo. – ¿Qué tanto estamos haciendo, Tetsu?- cuestionó con cierta tonalidad llena de aburrimiento, pasando ahora sus dos brazos por detrás de su cabeza tomando así una pose que mostraba claramente la flojera que sentía.

El peli-celeste le dedicó una rápida mirada de reojo, al instante volviendo a regresar su atención a todas esas personas que se encontraban paradas ante los diferentes puestos de comida que llenaban el lugar.

-Sino mal lo recuerdo, -se encontró diciendo, procurando nuevamente no mostrar su sentimiento lleno de irritación en su tonalidad de voz –fue Aomine-kun quién decidió el acompañarme.

Su elección de palabras no pareció haber sido en mucho agrado por parte del moreno, éste chasqueando su lengua.

-Conozco tu pésimo sentido de la orientación- gruñó bajo su aliento; volviendo a dejar sus brazos caer a sus costados posó toda su atención sobre la estoica expresión de su pequeño compañero, su boca medio abierta mostrando sus dientes apretados. –, estaría loco si te dejara ir solo por ahí; agradéceme mejor, bastardo.

Sus típicas discusiones nuevamente daban inicio.

Ante el buen humor en el que ya se encontraba, Kuroko prefirió ignorar esas palabras; acelerando un poco el paso se separó del moreno, a sus espaldas escuchando un fuerte "¡Tetsu!"—grito el cual más que gustoso había también, ignorado.

Caminar entre las calles llenas de gente le resultaba una tarea fácil, a veces pudiendo decir que estaba agradecido ante ser de baja estatura y poco notorio entre las personas, dejándose llevar por el flujo de sus movimientos. Siempre, cuando él menos se lo imaginaba, ya se encontraba en ese lugar en que tanto deseaba estar. ¿Pero ahora? Exactamente, ¿a dónde quería ir?

Estaba seguro de que esa era una muy buena pregunta.

-¡Mamá!- escuchó a un niño gritar; fue casi por instinto, deteniéndose en su camino buscando ahora con sus ojos a ese niño que había llamado a su madre.

No tardó mucho, percatándose de que no sólo había sido un infante quien deseaba el poder llamar la atención de su mamá. Una serie de niños se encontraban corriendo hacia ese círculo de multitud que se había formado alrededor de la plaza principal del mercado; el eco de las risas que éste producía le hizo entender lo que exactamente estaba sucediendo, una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose sobre sus labios.

A un paso más lento a comparación al que había tomado con anterioridad—o a ese ritmo que los niños llevaban para desear ver el espectáculo—se acercó a ese círculo. Incluso a sabiendas de que se encontraba haciendo algo que realmente no debía de hacer se adentró entre la masa de gente, esquivando sus movimientos a temor de ser golpeado o ser detenido en su camino. No tardó mucho en estar justo frente a toda esa multitud.

Y también, no tardó mucho en olvidar todo para nomás enfocar toda su atención en ese rubio payaso quién nuevamente, se encontraba balanceando todo su peso sobre una mano, mano que estaba posada sobre esa redonda pelota rojiza. Los niños le ovacionaban, intentando así el alentarle a realizar algún otro truco que fuera igual de difícil o incluso más todavía. A Kuroko realmente no le importaba la dificultad; esa gracia con la que realizaba todas y cada una de sus hazañas le era suficiente para verse perdido en el acto.

-¡Joder!- escuchó a alguien exclamar a sus costados; la voz había resultado más que familiar, no viendo ahora la necesidad de tener que girar su rostro para ver de quién se trataba. -¡Eres un maldito hijo de—!

Completamente para su agrado, la risa de los niños habían callado completamente esa profanidad que estaba por salir por la boca de Aomine, eso atrayéndole una sonrisa a un más grande a su rostro; no estaba seguro si era una sonrisa placentera o llena de maldad…quién sabe, quizá era una que mostraba ambos sentimientos.

Aomine, tras haberse visto interrumpido por las molestas voces de esos mocosos prefirió callar, sus ojos paseándose por entre todas esas personas que se encontraban más que anonadadas viendo el simple acto que ese payaso callejero se encontraba haciendo. Al final, sus ojos cayeron directamente sobre la pálida cabellera de su amigo; segundos después, en su rostro. En ese sonriente rostro que miraba como todo un niño emocionado a ese payaso.

Desde la mañana, si se ponía a ser el recuerdo, Tetsu había estado muy distraído.

En el momento en que deseó el poder ingresar a su habitación para ver si éste ya se había despertado o si ya estaba listo, no importó la cantidad de veces en que gritara su nombre o tocara la puerta, jamás recibió alguna respuesta por parte del chico. Cuando se sintió harto y decidió por ingresar para ver exactamente que se encontraba sucediendo, se encontró con un Tetsu sonriente mirando por la ventana.

La primera pregunta que cruzó por su cabeza fue: ¿por qué sonríe de esa forma? No iba a negar el hecho de que le había llamado la atención, él por un momento casi perdiéndose en esa expresión; pero apenas y había ingresado a la habitación Tetsu rompió ese hechizo que se había creado sobre su rostro, al instante retomando su estoica expresión. Éste, tras haber cerrado tanto las ventanas como cortinas, no le permitió el poder investigar más profundamente; se le vio negada la oportunidad de saber que fue eso que atrajo tan hermosa sonrisa al rostro de Tetsu.

Y ahora, rodeado de gritos molestos y niños riendo como tontos, nuevamente podía observar la misma expresión en el rostro de su compañero. Todo siendo creado por ese rubio payaso que ahora se encontraba con sus dos pies sobre la pelota, girando sobre ésta alrededor de toda la multitud mientras sus manos aplaudían; la multitud no tardó en seguir sus acciones.

Realmente, no podía soportarlo.

-Es hora de irnos, Tetsu.- dijo, no importándole si había hecho más que obvio su sentimiento de ira.

Pero Kuroko no le prestó atención, sus facciones relajas siguiendo con la vista a ese molesto sujeto.

Eso había sido el detonante de su poca paciencia, ahora encontrándose tomando de la muñeca de su compañero. Ese repentino tacto pareció haber sacado de todo trance al peli-celeste, éste mirando un tanto sorprendido a su compañero quien con labios apretados en una fina línea y ceño fruncido, comenzaba a jalar de su brazo queriendo así salir de entre toda esa masa de personas.

Fue casi instinto, pero Kuroko se encontró forcejeando contra el agarre de Aomine; acto, que claramente había llamado la atención del moreno.

-¿Q-qué—?

Y nuevamente, como en la mañana, la multitud se encontraba soltando un sorpresivo grito; éste no se comparaba al anterior, ya que esta vez sus ojos fueron espectadores de esa roca que había sido lanzada directamente contra la cabeza del rubio payaso.

El joven payaso había caído directo al piso, su pelota rodando sin rumbo fijo dirigiéndose contra los mismos espectadores. El niño que se encontraba más cerca de la pelota la detuvo con sus dos pequeñas manos, sus ojos medio llorosos esperando a ver que estaba por suceder; él no era el único niño que se encontraba muy cerca del llanto, las madres que habían traído a sus hijos mostrando ahora una expresión llena de terror; ya sea por lo que acababa de suceder o por el hecho de no desear escuchar a una gran multitud de niños llorar, no lo sabía.

Tirando fuertemente del agarre de Aomine—persona quién, tras haber visto al payaso tumbado inmóvil contra el suelo, comenzó a reír—, dejó su muñeca en libertad.

No comprendió en mucho que le había llevado por entrometerse en la vida de una persona que apenas hace unas cuentas horas había conocido a la distancia, pero ahora que se encontraba tirado contra sus rodillas sosteniendo la cabeza medio ensangrentada del payaso, esos pensamientos parecieron haber quedo más que en el olvido. Con sus dos manos tomó de la cabeza del payaso, posándola por sobre su regazo queriendo así examinar la gravedad del asunto.

Él quizá no era tan buen médico como otro de sus mejores amigos—Midorima Shintarou—pero había estado con él el suficiente tiempo como para saber lo básico de los primeros auxilios.

-¿Está bien?- su voz salió más tranquila de lo que en realidad hubiera esperado, su estoica expresión en rostro.

El payaso pareció haber reaccionado ante sus palabras, los dedos de sus manos flexionándose un poco bajo el suave material de sus guantes blancos. El joven payaso pareció haberse sobresaltado ante la cercanía de otra persona, o eso creyó Kuroko tras sentir un ligero temblar sobre el cuerpo del rubio, decidiendo así el retirar sus manos de su cabeza. Una vez el payaso se encontró fuera del agarre de Kuroko se puso de golpe de pie, realizando un giro estilo ballet en el proceso.

Durante toda su acción, Kuroko no se movió de su lugar, observándole.

El rubio payaso dio otro giro más, de esa forma queriendo demostrar que ese golpe realmente no había sido nada, salvo otro acto dentro de su presentación. Acercándose de la misma forma llena de emoción a ese niño que se encontraba sosteniendo su pelota se puso casi a su altura, su sonriente máscara llamando la atención del pequeño castaño. El payaso chasqueó los dedos, y de esas rojizas manchas que aún se podían apreciar sobre su máscara, de la nada surgieron flores carmín.

Otro truco de magia más, y la multitud volvió a alzarse en fuertes carcajadas. Todo parecía estar bien, pensó, sus cejas frunciéndose un poco con cierto aire de preocupación.

Poniéndose de pie limpió sus prendas, escuchando a sus espaldas los fuertes pasos de su compañero quien todavía, parecía reír. No comprendía la razón de tan fuerte risa, pero conociéndole, simplemente podía esperar lo peor.

-Todo está bien, Tetsu.- dijo una vez se encontró detrás del peli-celeste, posando una mano sobre el pequeño hombro del chico. –Vámonos.

Dirigiéndole una última mirada de reojo al rubio payaso, suspiró.

-Sí.- fue todo lo que dijo, girando por sobre sus pies siguiendo al moreno.

En el momento en que estuvo por dar un paso para adentrarse dentro de la multitud, una mano le tomó de su brazo, jalándole hacia atrás. Su boca se abrió un poco en silencioso grito, estos queriendo articular tan siquiera una simple palabra; pero a pesar de que algo hubiera salido de sus labios, una cálida sensación que había chocado contra su rostro le había dejado complemente en el silencio.

Sus azulados ojos se abrieron por completo, sorpresa más que reflejados sobre estos.

-Muchas gracias…- dijo esa voz que desconocía por completo; había sido tan suave, tan llena de sentimiento…

Fueron tan sólo dos simples palabras, y algo en su interior pareció haberse roto por completo.

-Kurokocchi…

Y tan rápido como fue el tacto como sus palabras, el payaso le soltó, girando varias veces por sobre sus pies hasta desaparecer por completo.

Kuroko se había quedado más que petrificado en su lugar, sus ojos más que llenos de emoción perdidos sobre ese punto en que hubiera jurado, ese rubio payaso había desaparecido. Le había llamado de una forma que realmente desconocía, pero al mismo tiempo, se le había hecho tan familiar…tan…

-¿Sucede algo, Tetsu?

Esa mano que se posó de un momento a otra contra su cabeza le ayudó a calmarse un poco, sus labios soltando un tembloroso suspiro. Cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos, intentó calmarse. A los segundos los volvió a abrir, y girando su cuerpo, encaró la un tanto preocupada expresión de su compañero.

Negando con la cabeza, dijo: -No, todo está bien.

Palabras en las que ni el mismo creyó.

* * *

**N/A:**

****Apenas desperté y decidí por pegarme al ordenador para ponerme a terminar con esto...y sorpresivamente, terminé más rápido de lo que realmente creí que lo haría e.e Realmente no importa si gente lo ha leído o no, este FanFic solo demuestra mi gran amor hacia ese video y canción...Me memoricé el video, la canción haciéndome recordar todas sus tristes escenas ;-;

Para quienes lo hayan visto quizá sepan a donde va todo esto, y la razón por la cual ahora Aomine toma un papel importante dentro de todo esto~. Espero y no me odien, esos fueron los personajes más similares o dignos de esos roles u/u También, el final con el Pierrot~, los que hayan visto el video, creo que entenderán también ese show uwu; Los que no lo hayan visto y deseén quedarse en el suspenso, también está bien c: Es mejor, ¿no? xD

Gracias por haber leído c:!

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


End file.
